Blood Secret's
by Mirria1
Summary: Somewhere in Hyrule, there is another Race of people unlike what they normally have. A young boy who doesn't remember much of his childhood. What will happen? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Memories

Prologue

Somewhere in Hyrule field, on a cold and snowy night…

"It's cold…" complains a young boy with, long lavender hair that covers his bright crimson red eyes, wearing a long violet tunic and dark red pants and shoes. He shivers as he sits in a small pile a snow.

_White snow… _ He hears a feminine voice speak to him on the wind.

"What's white? What's snow?" he asks innocently looking at the snowflakes that fall on his small hands.

_It is something that isn't red_… the voice on the wind speaks again.

"Where am I?" he asks out loud, but hears no response. So slowly he gets up and looks around at his surroundings to figure out where he is.

An eerie voice speaks from within the snowy blizzard "Are you lost, little one?" the voice asked in a mocking voice. It was a woman. he looked up into the speaking woman's hungry glowing red eyes "I want…your blood!" as she exclaimed as she launched herself at him with a crazed hunger look in her eyes and her glistening white fangs bared.

'A vampire…!'

The young boys red eyes widened huge in fear at that, and staggered back and fell back into the snow. His small terrified face looked up scared at his attacker as she grabbed on to his arms to hold him in place. He struggled as much as he could to get out of her grip, but no avail, and grew tired from the struggle.

Just as the crazed vampire leaned into his neck to bite him... a long thin sword came down and sliced right through her from head down, Blood spatting onto his cheek. And the vampire then burst into blue ashes and blew away in the wind like dust, to reveal a young woman with long dark hair and pale skin, a long black dress with frills on the ends, and a long black furry coat and tall boots. The girl put the Katana away back its sheath on hip. She walked up to him and kneeled down to his level. "Are you alright?" she held out her delicate hand to offer to help him stand up.

He looked up at her face. "S-Siarra?" He stuttered. He remembered her name as he recognized her face.

Siarra smiled softly and nodded as he put his hand in hers and held it tight. "That's right little one. Come on, let's get out this cold." He stood up then hugged her legs for warmth. She held onto him and picked him up, and cuddled him close to her soft, warm, chest. He wrapped his arms around her neck to hold on. Then Siarra carried him deep into the Minish woods…

Siarra brushed his long lavender bangs out of his face, and held him tighter in her arms. He fell asleep earlier. She was walking through the woods for a while, looking for the just the right spot. She turned her head to her right and saw a lone stump sitting in a circled snowy area. 'That's the one' she thought smiling. She poked his cheek. "Hey…wake up. Where here." Slowly his eyes opened, he blinked a couple of times "Follow me." He nodded in understanding and held onto her hand.

She put him down on the ground, but held tight onto her hand. Then led him to the huge stump a couple feet away, it was a very old tree stump, it looked as if it had been there dead for centuries. But things aren't always what they seem at first glance…

Stepping up onto the huge stump; she pulled him up onto it, he squeaked slightly as she pulled him close fast. "Close your eyes little one. It won't take but a moment. Ok?" He said nothing, but obeyed. He held onto her as she started singing a spell in language he started to recognize… And in a shimmer of purple and green sparkles, they vanished…

AN/ Yay! I hope you will enjoy this! This is my secret story I as working on. For those who know. :D Heehee! What will happen next? Only time will tell…


	2. Chapter 2

In Hyrule, deep within the Minish woods...

Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong... The bell went, as two figures ran towards through the long, and tall green grass covering the ground.

"Come on Vaati! If you don't hurry up we'll be late again!" the 14 year old girl called to her friend, who was running towards her, she shook her head slightly, her light brown hair falling into her face. "Everyone's almost all in already!" She yelled back to her friend.

A boy with long lavender hair that went a little dull over time blew in the gentle wind as he jumped over a fallen tree branch. "I'm going as fast as I can Mellie!" he wore a long violet cap and purple tunic and dark, navy blue pants and black boots. He ran up to her "Took you long enough!"

"Sorry! Ezlo kept be back a bit later because he wanted me to eat first before I left." he said bent down, hands on knees, huffing and puffing to catch his breath.

"I was gonna go on in without you. But I'm your best friend, so of course I'd wait." she said smiling, patting him on the back. "But next time I'll go and pick you up so we'll both be on time. and so we can hang out before hand." she heard the sound of lots of chattering students and then looked and saw the other kids hastily making their way into the school before the second bell would go off. Then she went behind him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and started pushing him towards the school entrance. "But now, we've both got to get moving or we'll both be even more late."

"OK! I'm going, I'm going!" Vaati cried, and then they took off running towards their school.

"-and don't forget to get up at the right time again. see you later!" said Mellie, waving good-bye to her friend for the day. And Vaati, waving back as they parted at the crossroads in the dirt path leaving there school.

Climing over the log like he climed over earlier that day, he made it back onto the path towards his house.

Through the tall grass, Vaati walked the long way home.

Life as a Minish wasn't all bad, it did have it perk's. But it also was a bit dangerous, with everything being bigger than you, you know. But he knew this path extremely well. He'd take this rout every day when he was little, and he'd always walk with someone.

Drip. He felt water drop onto his nose. It's going to rain. He looked up, and saw that the white clouds were now a dangerous dark gray. A sign that it there was going to be a lightning storm. He didn't mind the rain, in fact, he liked watching the rain fall down as he would watch through a window, or sometimes would stand out in it. But that didn't mean he wanted to be drenched in it, especially when he just left from the school.

Putting his hood over his head, he ran the rest of the way back home, trying to avoid the rain before it got worse.

As he finally made it up to his house, it was pretty much poring now. And he could sense that the wind started to pick up more dew to the storm that was starting to begin. His hair was soaked, same with his cloths and boots. Oh, how Ezlo is going to just love the watery, and muddy puddles around the house. But he would clean it up right away anyway.(it's rare for him to be sarcastic)

After opening the door to the house, he got inside, quickly noticing his grandfather Ezlo sleeping in comfy chair. (aka a lazy boy XD) He giggled to himself seeing that. Mostly because Ezlo was snoring, had a book open on his face, and he was hugging a his whit/gray hair sprawled out all over the rest on him. Vaati laughed silently to himself. What a funny thing for an adult to do. Ezlo could be so weird sometimes, even when he was asleep.

Realizing that he should probably change before Ezlo woke up. He quickly kicked off his muddy boots at the door, hung up his soaking wet coat, and booked it up the stairs to his room to change out of his wet cloths.

After changing, he came back down the stairs to see Ezlo, still napping in the comfy chair. He went into the kitchen to make some tea, going through the cabinets to get the teapot and tea, then turning on the kettle.

While hearing the wind howling, the rain falling, as the rain storm started to get rougher. Just as he thought. for years he's just been able to sense these things. Did he also forget that he was a mage? Yeah, young Vaati was a mage, but not just any mage, a wind mage. That's rare nowadays to have a gift like that. But he was proud of it. He didn't misuse his powers. He believed that was wrong. But that didn't stop him from knocking/tripping over a couple bullies once in a while. He also used them around the house sometimes though, it helped with multitasking.

After the kettle started to whistle meaning it was done heating up, he poured it into cups and carried them into the living room. Grandfather Elzo was finally up. probably dew to the smell of his tea. After leaving Ezlo's tea on the small table beside Ezlo, Ezlo thanked him. He took his own cup of tea up with him to his room. he took a sip of his own tea, then yawned.

When Vaati woke up, the suns light blazing through his window and onto his face. 'Oh...it's morning.' His arm covering his eyes from the bright, morning light. It was Saturday. Getting out of bed, he opened the lilac curtains. 'it's raining again.. I think I'll go out later...' He went over to his dresser on the other side of the room. his room wasn't small, but wasn't too big. The walls were painted a light lavender, the floor was deep blue, the bed was dark purple as well as the sheets. He picked out a long sleeved lilac shirt and navy blue pants. After getting dressed, he went downstairs.

Looking around downstairs, it seemed like Ezlo wasn't up yet. Ezlo usually slept in a little anyway. I wonder if it has anything about being just old. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a bowl, a spoon, milk, and a box of cereal. Chocolate Cheerios's.(AN:I LOVE Chocolate Cheerios'!) He ate silently. when he was done, he cleaned the dishes he used, put everything back.

It was still raining. he walked over to the living room window, and watched the rain falling.

Grabbing his navy blue rain coat,and boots, he left the house.

Standing outside in the rain felt nice. he wash all his worry's away. the felling of the water droplets falling, the feeling of the winds strong breeze moving... he just liked it. closing his eye's. he could hear the wind howling, the heavy rain hitting the ground.

Vaati has been having odd dream's every once in a while. it was the same one every time... but for some reason, he couldn't remember it when he woke up. but this time could recall a small bit of it. his parents... he sighed sadly. he didn't remember his parents very well but he remembers some stuff. and he did at least know his parents names. manly because Ezlo told him. He always remembered Ezlo. Ezlo was his mothers great grandfather...that would make him his great, great grandfather. but Elzo never let him call him that, said it made him feel old. besides the fact that he already is... anyway she would take him to his house very often when they were busy. why? he couldn't remember. But Siarra would watch over him when Ezlo couldn't.

He's been living with Ezlo for eleven years, and Ezlo was like a father to him now.

Then there was Siarra. the girl who saved his life eleven years ago from a creature that wanted too kill him. he soon came to find out that it was a vampire the attacked him that night. a race of people that devour blood to 's hasn't seen Siarra in 3 years. She said she had to leave to deal with something. He wanted to know how how Siarra could defeat something like that so easily. but it turned out that Siarra was-

"Hey little one. What are you doing out here in this weather?" A silky voice said to him. He turned his head to see it was...

~DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN! To be continued...~

Author's Note: Hey, sorry this took a while. it took me a long time to write this because I couldn't decide what to keep and what too cut out. I don't want to spoil anything just yet. *pout* well I hope this turned out ok. if I missed anything, or gave too much info, tell me and I'll fix it. and thank you to the reviewers who read this story so far. ^^ I'll try to get the third chapter going as fast as I can. and I'm almost done chapter 3 of VC. and I may have spelled a few things wrong. do tell me if I did. I'm mostly used to drawing, not writing. heh... ^^'

Anyway...Please, Read and Review!


End file.
